In recent years, reduction of CO2 emissions has been promoted from a viewpoint of global warming. Particularly, in combustion facilities, such as boilers for power generation, fossil fuels, such as coal and heavy fuel oil, are used as fuel in many cases. However, this fossil fuel causes global warming from the problems of CO2 emission, and the use thereof is being regulated from the standpoint of earth environmental preservation. Further, development and practical use of energy resources that substitute for this are required also from a viewpoint of exhaustion of fossil fuels. Therefore, utilization of fuel using biomass is promoted as an alternative to fossil fuels. The biomass is organic matter resulting from photosynthesis, and there is biomass, such as woody material, plants, agricultural products, and kitchen waste. By processing this biomass as fuel, the biomass can be effectively used as an energy source or an industrial source.
Using the biomass as fuel is performed from a viewpoint of efficient utilization of the biomass that is renewable energy. As one of the methods of using the biomass as fuel, there is a method of pulverizing solid biomass matter and supplying the pulverized matter to a pulverized coal burning boiler for use as fuel. In this method, an independent pulverization type that pulverizes coal and the biomass independently, and a mixed pulverization type that performs pulverization after coal and the biomass are mixed are known. In both types, a biomass pulverizing apparatus for pulverizing solid biomass matter is required. However, in a case of attempting to use an existing mill used with the coal burning boiler of the related art, a mixed combustion rate with respect to coal remains at about 3 cal % at maximum from the capability constraints of the existing mill.
In order to pulverize the biomass of the related art to a particle diameter for the coal burning boiler, a coal pulverizer is used as it is, for example, biomass feedstock is input into a pulverizing table within a pulverizing apparatus, and is pulverized, dried, and classified by pulverizing rollers that rotate in conjunction with the pulverizing table. Then, the pulverized biomass is conveyed to the burner side in an air stream (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).